Everything Working Out
by liddybouvier
Summary: Potter era o causador de tudo isso, claro que era. James era tão ridiculamente parecido com Harry que doía.


Para o projeto HD Kids.

**Everything Working Out**

Draco sempre pensou que casaria com uma mulher agradável e divertida, mas que fosse de uma família influente. Ele teria um filho saudável, que seria uma cópia do pai e seguiria seus passos, se tornando um homem bem sucedido. Draco estava comodamente feliz com essa perspectiva, obrigado. Afinal, o que mais esperariam deles? Draco tinha de seguir com a tradição dos Malfoy.

E a ironia era que se o contassem naquela época o que realmente o esperava no futuro, ele teria azarado a pessoa umas trezentas vezes e dito que aquela era a coisa mais demente que ele já tinha ouvido em toda a sua existência.

Ele nunca, nunca em toda a sua vida, teria sonhado em estar onde estava agora. Em ser amigo de Potter, transar com Harry Potter, namorar Potter, _casar com Potter_. E a maluquice não parava por aí, porque Draco resolveu mandar todo o seu senso de sangue puro pela janela e ter pequenos Pottys correndo pela casa.

A coisa parecia tão absurda que Draco se perguntava como tinha ido para ali, sentado de pijamas no chão ao lado da banheira, com as mangas da blusa arregaçadas para que não se molhasse, enquanto tentava dar banho em James.

E, enquanto Violetta brincava na água, entretida na boneca loira que segurava, James esperneava e chorava e gritava como se não houvesse amanhã. Ele batia os pés e as mãos na água e Draco tinha certeza de que ele iria alagar o banheiro a qualquer minuto, se não parasse.

Potter era o causador de tudo isso, claro que era. James era tão ridiculamente parecido com Harry que doía. A aparência, a personalidade e a capacidade emocional de um trasgo, era tudo tão parecido que Draco duvidaria de que tinha algum sangue Malfoy em James, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa além de Harry, que ele sabia ser incapaz de trair.

"Pai, fala pro James parar porque ele está molhando o cabelo da Karen." Violetta chamou indignada, encostando as costas no extremo oposto da banheira, enquanto James começava a jogar água diretamente na irmã.

"E ele só tem dois anos", Draco pensou consigo, rolando os olhos e suspirando. "Jay, amor, por favor deixa eu te dar banho que depois eu deixo você brincar sozinho na banheira, está bem? Mas antes deixa eu passar sabonete e-" Foi interrompido quando James jogou um jato de água diretamente em seu rosto e pescoço. "Ok, já chega. James, eu vou chamar seu pai."

Sentindo a água descer pelo seu tronco e molhar seu pijama, Draco puxou James para fora da banheira, ouvindo o grito instantâneo de choro do garoto. Caminhou até a porta do banheiro e gritou Harry, que estava na cozinha fazendo o jantar.

Alguns segundos de James chorando como se não houvesse amanhã e esplhando a água que estava em seu corpo pelo banheiro, Harry entrou no banheiro, perguntando que confusão era aquela.

"James não quer me deixar dar banho nele, será que você pode me ajudar?" O loiro não quis parecer irritado, mas foi inevitável. E o pior era que ele estava irritado era consigo mesmo por ter que chamar Harry pra dar um jeito no filho, o que ele invariavelmente conseguia.

Talvez fosse a semelhança entre os dois.

Harry riu e pegou James no colo, levando-o até a banheira. Com a ameaça de voltar para a banheira, James abriu a boca de novo. Mas se calou rapidinho quando Harry disse algo no seu ouvido e o colocou na banheira, entregando então um patinho de borracha para entretê-lo.

Um maldito patinho de borracha e Draco não tinha pensado nisso.

"Pronto, Draco." Harry disse, com um sorriso meio de lado no rosto para provocar o loiro. "E o jantar vai estar pronto daqui a dez minutos." Beijou levemente o marido antes de sair do banheiro.

E Draco rolou os olhos, emburrado. Olhou então para os filhos na banheira, Violetta ainda brincando com a boneca e James agora sossegado com o patinho de borracha. Sorriu, caminhando até a banheira e beijando a testa dos dois.

Quando eles ficavam daquele jeito, Draco conseguia apreciar a beleza de ser pai, e acima de tudo, ser pai junto com Harry.

"Violetta, fica de olho no seu irmão, está bem? Eu preciso falar uma coisa com seu pai."

"Tudo bem."

Draco saiu do banheiro em direção à cozinha, onde Harry estava entretido perto do fogão. Sem pensar muito, o abraçou por trás e beijou sua têmpora.

"Hey, James não deu mais trabalho?" Harry perguntou, virando dentro do abraço de Draco até que estivesse frente a frente com o marido.

"Não. Você sempre consegue acalmá-lo..." Comentou, antes de rir, mesmo que Harry estranhasse.

Se o dissessem dez anos atrás o quão feliz ele estaria com aquele futuro "demente", ele não acreditaria nem que fosse o próprio Merlin a fazê-lo.


End file.
